Stereoscopic images generally represent views of a particular scene from two perspectives such as from the right eye and left eye of a viewer. Having this capability can provide the perception of depth to the viewer. In other words, stereoscopic images imply rendering separate images for the left and right eyes to create the illusion of three-dimensional depth. Some conventional stereoscopic solutions are not very efficient at transporting and displaying stereoscopic images for a variety of reasons.